Polymeric materials, and in particular polyarylene sulfide (“PAS”) polymers, and polyphenylene sulfide (PPS) exhibit a degree of thermal and chemical resistance. As such, polymers have found use in many applications, for example, in the manufacture of molded components for automobiles, electrical and electronic devices, industrial/mechanical products, consumer products, and spun fibers. For example, polyphenylene sulfide exhibits an outstanding thermal stability and a very good chemical resistance, which make it a material of choice for the extrusion or molding of components which can be employed especially in electrical and electronic applications and in the motor vehicle industry. However, PPS has the disadvantage of having a low impact strength and hence of being brittle.
The present invention provides for PAS containing compositions with improved physical properties associated with cross linking such as impact strength and toughness.